Surprise Visit
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Sequel to Sherry's Birhtday. Ace, Sherry and Steve decide to visit Claire, Leon and Ark. Ace has something on her mind about Sherry and Steve. As a match-maker, she ask Claire for help. And chaos ensues when they went at the mall. Will they succeed? Rated T for language. CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!
1. The Visit

Hello there. This is the sequel for my first story, Sherry's Birthday. If you fing any mistakes, please tell me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was 7:00 in the morning, Ace Thompson, wearing an gray T-shirt under a red jacket and green cargo pants, was busy cooking for breakfast when suddenly her cellphone rang. She took her cellphone in the pocket of her shorts and answered at the third ring.

"Hello?", she answered, still cooking for breakfast.

"Hi Ace! Long time no talk!" a cheerful but deep male voice replied.

"Bro!", she answered happily. She was glad that Ark is fine. He is on a case last week and he didn't contacted her, "Are you alright? Where are you now?"

"I'm staying at my best friend's house for a day, my work is so tiring that I decided to stay here. And I'm fine, don't worry.", he explained.

"Sucks to be you." she chuckled, "But anyway, I'm glad your okay."

"I'm not going to die easily. Well, goodbye Ace!"

"Goodbye, bro!" she replied and she heard a click. She returned the cellphone in her pocket and finished cooking. She prepared the table and placed the food and plate on the table. After that she went upstairs to wake up Steve and Sherry.

She entered the guest room which is spacious and consist of two bed, the first bed is on the right corner and the other is beside the first, a table beside the two beds, and a cabinet on the left corner. The walls are colored beige. The cabinet consist of Ace and Ark's old clothes. She noticed that Sherry's missing.

'Hm, she's probably in the bathroom', she thought and went to Steve's bed to wake him up. Steve was wearing a blue polo shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Steve, wake up. Breakfast ready." she said while shaking Steve gently.

After a few more shake, he is now awake.

"Good morning Ace" he greeted while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Steve. Now go downstairs and wait for us."she replied and he left the room. She sat on Steve's bad and waited for Sherry.

Sherry came back few minutes later wearing black tee shirt under a small pink leather vest with a 'Made in Heaven' design on the back, and a blue bermuda denim short.

"Morning Sher.", Ace greeted, "Nice choice of clothes."

"Good morning Ace,",Sherry greeted back, "and thanks."

"Come on, let's go downstairs. Breakfast ready.", Ace said as she grabbed Sherry's hand and ran downstairs. Sherry had to keep her balance to avoid falling downstairs. After that, they saw Steve sitting on a chair waiting patiently.

"Good morning Sherry"he greeted.

"Good morning Steve." she replied as they sat on the vacant chairs.

"Come on! Let's eat!" said Ace and they all ate in silence. After eating, they cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

After doing the daily chores, they rested at the living room. The consist of one big sofa at the back, two small sofa at the both sides and a table at the middle. The TV set is only a few feet away from the table, the room color is beige. Steve sat and the left sofa, Sherry on right and Ace at the big sofa. They sat in silence.

"We should visit Leon's house!" Ace shouted as she stands up on her seat.

"Yeah!", Sherry agreed, "But should we tell him?"

Before Ace could answer, Steve asked, "What about Claire?"

"Don't worry, she's not busy.", she answered.

'You can't spend time with my brother alone, Leon.', she thought darkly while her brows furrowed.

Sherry noticed her, "Ace, is something bothering you?", she asked worriedly.

She snapped on her thoughts and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go!"

They left the house and went to Leon's house.

* * *

They were now at Leon's front door, and Ace pushed the door bell thrice.

_DING DONG!_

_DING DONG!_

DING DONG!

She turned to face them and grinned, "You two will go first."

They nodded, although confused, and went to the front while Ace went somewhere. The door opened, and was opened by Claire Redfield. She wore a tan, short-sleeved shirt with a red, long sleeved shirt underneath it, and a khaki pants.

"Claire!", they greeted happily.

"Sherry! Steve!", she greeted back and hugged them. After that she let them in.

Ace was currently hiding on a bush, thinking an "epic" entrance for her brother.

'I REALLY need an epic entrance.', she thought. After thinking for a few minutes, she finally had an entrance.

The living room consist of one big sofa, two couch, a big flat LCD and a Blue-Ray player. They were sitting on a big, talking about there lives, tears streamed on their faces.

Leon went downstairs to check Claire and their visitors while Ark emerged from the bathroom. Leon wore a blue shirt and light gray pants. Ark wore a green T-shirt and and grey cargo shorts.

"Sherry!", Leon screamed and ran to hug Sherry.

"Leon!", Sherry said happily.

Claire hugged both of them and they cried. Ark and Steve, after wiping his tears, sweatdropped.

The doorbell rang again, and the door opened, showing Ace on the door step.

"Brother!", she yelled dramatically.

"Ace!", she replied dramatically.

They ran in slow motion that made Sherry, Steve, Claire and Leon sweatdropped. After a few seconds of slow-mo running, they hugged each other tightly that looked like they never seen each other for a long time.

"Do they always do that?", Claire asked Leon.

"All the time.", Leon replied with a sigh. They can be very childish sometimes.

After that, they sat on the vacant chair. After talking about Umbrella, Sherry's escape from Wesker and captured by US again and Ark's mission, Ace stood up.

"Let's all hang out at the mall!", she declared.

Everyone turned to her in confusion.

"But we can talk here.", Leon replied.

"But they need their clothes!", she argued back.

"They can use mine and Claire's old clothes.", he replied.

They continue to argue and glare at each other until Ark and Claire stopped them before they tear each other's throat.

"Ok, we'll go to the mall. And we don't have to change clothes.", Ark said while holding Ace away from Leon and Claire doing the same to him.

She turned around and hugged him, "Thank you bro! I know you'll agree to me!"

He sighed, step away from her and went outside to start the car. Leon glared at her and went outside, Steve and Sherry followed. Before Claire could leave, Ace grabbed her wrist, gently and firmly.

"I need to tell you something.", she said with a serious tone and she let go her wrist.

"What is it?", she asked.

Ace grabbed a card from her pocket and show it at Claire's face and smirked. Claire smiled and grabbed a same card and show it in the same manner as her.

"We have a mission. We're going to match-make Steve and Sherry because I detect that they have feelings for each other.", Ace explained.

Claire was shocked and her eyes widened.

'They had feelings for each other?', she thought.

"Are you sure about that?", she asked.

She nodded, "Positive."

Claire grinned and took her hand and shook it.

"Let's go!", she told her and the two went outside. They were waiting for the two.

They definitely have something to do with Steve and Sherry.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Chapter 2 will be posted soon, so stay tuned!


	2. Let the MatchMake Begin!

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2!

Sorry for the looooooong delay, I'd been very busy in my life and ran out of ideas.

But luckily, I finished it at last!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters that I will use here, except Ace Thompson, which I own.**

* * *

They were now inside of the mall. The mall was only one floor but wide, with all sorts of shops you could spend your money to.

"Where should we go first?", Ace asked excitedly as she checked her surroundings.

Before they could answer, she looked at Leon and smirked.

"Leon, you go buy snacks at the grocery store", she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "because you're the strongest guy here.", she grinned at her last statement.

Everyone, except Leon, Ark and Ace, sweatdropped. Leon glared at her while Ark facepalmed.

"What?! Do I need my strength to buy snacks?!", Leon asked angrily.

"Come on,", she replied calmly, "you can buy snacks alone without any help. Me, Claire and Ark will buy their clothes. And Steve and Sherry will do whatever the hell they want."

Before Leon could open his mouth, she continued.

"Here,", she handed Leon a piece of paper, and he pocketed it, "this is the list of what will you buy."

Before Leon could open his mouth to protest, she handed him the money to buy the snacks.

"Take it, emo.", she smirked, "be sure to buy all snacks that I listed there."

He sighed in defeat. He knew that he's going to lose anyway and went to the grocery store. Ark watched Leon enter the grocery store and sighed.

She turned to Sherry and Steve and her smirked turned into a sweet smile, "You two can go and hangout wherever you want. Just don't separate.", she said and handed Sherry money to spend.

"Thanks, Ace.", Sherry said and grabbed Steve's hand, "Let's go there, Steve!"

"Alright, just don't leave me!", Steve replied and they left.

Meanwhile, Claire's smiled widened while Ark smiled. She went closer to Ace and spoke cheerfully.

"You were right," she told her, still smiling, "they HAVE feelings for each other!"

"I agree.", Ark said, "but they still don't know that.".

Both Ace and Claire smacked him at the back of his head.

"Ow!", he yelled, "What was that for?".

"For saying something stupid, brother.", Ace replied while sighing in disappointment. His brother can be stupid sometimes.

"So what are we going to do?", Claire asked.

Ace smiled evilly, and spoke with passion, "We're going to follow them, think of quick ways on how to make them together, then we'll see the results if we succeed!".

"That is a great idea!", Claire agreed.

"But how if we fail?", Ark asked worriedly. He knew that they will fail, miserably.

"Come on! Let's go!", Ace said, ignoring Ark, while she grabbed their hand and they went to where Steve and Sherry are going.

* * *

Steve and Sherry were walking to the ice cream stall, because Sherry wanted an ice cream, so was Steve. Meanwhile, the trio were already at the ice cream stall, Ace at the stall while Ark and Claire are hiding somewhere.

Ace was in disguised as an ice cream vendor, she wore a light blue short sleeved shirt with a plain white apron and blue doll shoes. She also wore a long straight blonde wig and a pink eyeshadow and a pink lipstick.

The other two still retained their original clothes.

"Plan one, ice cream.", she whispered to them with an evil grin. Ark noticed her grin and gulped.

'Oh no...', he thought worriedly, 'She can't use that!'.

Before he could tell his little sister, it was already too late.

Steve and Sherry are already there.

"Two strawberry ice cream, please?", Steve ordered.

"Two strawberry ice cream, coming right up!", the vendor replied cheerfully, well, with a very little hint of venom.

Just as she was about to served the two ice cream, a long, red-haired lady and a lavender-haired guy stole the ice cream.

The red-haired wore a red frill top and blue jeans while the lavender-haired guy wore a blue polo shirt and blue jeans.

"This is OUR ice cream now, loser!", the red-haired taunted the two and laughed. The lavender-haired guy laughed as well. After the laughed, they consumed the ice cream.

Ace placed her hands on both of her cheeks and screamed, "Nooooooooooo!"

Sherry and Steve raised an eyebrow and wondered why the hell she's screaming.

The two frozed for a moment, and they ran to each other and kissed passionately. Steve and Sherry decided to leave the two lovebirds alone and went somewhere else. Claire's jaw dropped while Ark sighed in relief.

He remembered the ice cream trick when he was helping Ace on her match-make mission.

* * *

_Ark and Ace was hiding on a bush, while watching the two subjects having a pleasant conversation._

_She took a bottle that contained a green substance._

"_What's that?", he asked._

"_Oh, this?", she looked at the chemical and shoved it at the front of his face, "It's the French Kiss Potion! A single drop of this shit and you'll eat each other's mouth in no time!", she informed him while giggling like a psychopath._

_Ark's jaw dropped, "What the heck was that for? They don't need THAT!"_

_She ignored him and went to their respective place. She dropped all the contents on all of her ice cream and waited patiently._

* * *

"Shoot! We failed!", Claire muttered in disappointment.

"Not to worry, partner!", she replied with determination, "the next plan will never fail!"

The trio went to a shortcut and proceeded to their another place.

* * *

Steve and Sherry entered the arcade. The arcade was filled with a bunch of arcade fighting games, a machines that give tokens, a arcade shooting games, and a Dance Dance Revolution arcade.

"Steve, let's play DDR!", Sherry said excitedly.

"A DDR? I'll bet I could beat you". Steve replied proudly.

"Don't underestimate me, Steve!", she said annoyingly, "Let's go!"

They picked a song and started dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio were at the back of the arcade, dressed up as one of the operator at the arcade.

They wore a yellow collar T-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. Ace wore a black wig that tied in a bun, Claire wore a blond wig tied also in a bun, and Ark wore a blonde wig and a black sunglasses.

"Plan 2, DDR. Tee-hee.", Ace whispered to them.

Ark sighed while Claire asked, "What's up with that?"

She grinned, "I'm going to shut it down, they'll ask assistance, help them while messing with the machine, then they'll dance romantically."

"That sounds...interesting," Claire said while watching the two dance, "but how will they dance romantically?"

"Simple!", she replied, "I'll put a special gas on the machine and they'll do it in no time!"

They looked at each other and shrugged. And they went at their separate ways.

* * *

The song was almost finished when suddenly, the machine shut down.

"What? For all the time, why now?" Steve said in disappointment.

"Come on! Let's tell him!", Sherry said while pointing at the guy operator, who is Ark in disguised.

They went at the guy, "Excuse me, sir? Can you help us?", she asked.

Ark turned around to look at them, "Yeah? What's wrong?", he asked in a deep voice.

"The DDR suddenly shut down.", Steve answered, "and we didn't do anything but we were just playing it."

Ark adjusted his sunglasses, "Okay. Lead."

As they went to the machine, Ace secretly released the special gas inside the machine. She left quickly and went to the Soul Calibur II arcade as they arrived. Ark started to examine the machine and opened the back of the machine to fix it. As he closed the back, the machine started up and inserted a coin.

"Thank you sir.", said Sherry.

He said nothing and left the two.

'At least I sounded like somebody else.', he thought while leaving the arcade to change.

As they were about to step at the dance floor, a pale, brown-haired tied in a bun lady wearing a blue cocktail dress dragged a blue doll shoes and a black-haired guy wearing a gray tuxedo closer to the DDR machine.

She pushed them away, "Get the hell out of the machine! We're going to play!", the lady said angrily.

The guy sighed, "Come on, May, they're still playing DDR."

May sighed in frustration, "Shut it Brendan."

Claire, while trying to win a toy at the crane machine, saw the scene.

Before Steve could tell the two that they're still playing, like Brendan said, and Claire called call Ace to remove the gas, if possible, May already picked a song and hit play.

Too late! They started playing!

'And we failed at the end!', she thought while slapping her forehead.

Sherry and Steve decided to leave the two, and went to the crane next to Claire. As Steve was winning the prize, Claire won the prize and quietly went to Ace.

While Ace was fighting the final boss Inferno with a full bar, Claire watched in amazement as she used a similar move to defeat Inferno, and won perfectly.

"Yes!", she yelled while punching the air, "Take that losers!"

Claire sweatdropped and tapped her shoulder lightly, "Ace, we failed."

Ace's jaw dropped, "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO?"

At least nobody bothered nor cared to looked at her.

She motioned her to be quiet, "Yes, because an idiot stole the free chance.", she sighed and rubbed her temples, "Well, at least we help others."

She sighed in disappointment, "Meh, I'm wasting my shits to watch others to make out. I need to see them to-", she was interrupted by a smack at the forehead using her prize.

"We're here to make them together, NOT to watch them french kiss!", she told her with a venom on her voice.

She gulped and squeaked, "Okay!"

Ark arrived and sighed in defeat, "We failed."

"We know.", they said in unison.

Ace stood up from her seat, "I promised, this time, we WILL not fail!", she declared with passion.

* * *

They did everything they could, selling water, free tastes, a fashion show, and as always, they failed miserably.

After they're attempts, they rested on a bench not far away from the bench Steve and Sherry sat.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to give up.", Ace moaned.

"Me too. It's too much.", Claire replied.

Ark sighed and left the two. He needed a time for himself.

He sat at the bench not far away from both, a little closer to Steve and Sherry. He heard Steve and Sherry talking and decided to eavesdropped.

"Sherry, I need to tell you something." Steve said while looking at Sherry's eyes.

Sherry blushed a thousand shades of red. She actually knew what Steve was going to say to her, hell, they knew that Ace and Claire was planning to match-make them, but too bad they already confessed last night.

"Yes?", she asked as innocent as possible.

"I-I love you.", he said while blushing like mad.

"I-I love you too, Steve.", she smiled and hugged Steve.

As they hugged each other, they think about their confessions before they went to bed last night.

* * *

_The awkward and uncomfortable silence bothered them to no end. They were lying on their separate bed, trying to sleep but failed._

"_Um, Steve?"_

"_Um, Sherry?", They said in unison._

_They blushed brightly and twiddled their fingers._

"_You go first.", Steve said._

"_No, you go.", Sherry replied._

"_I love you.", they confessed in unison._

_They blushed deeply._

"_Are you sure?", they asked in unison._

_They smiled, because they already knew their answers and slept peacefully._

* * *

As they pulled away from each other, Ark smiled and clapped his hands while Ace and Claire squealed like teenagers seeing their crushes.

They blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Congratulations, you two.", Ark declared, "Leon's not here to kicked his butt!"

They all laughed happily and high-five each other.

"Sweetheart, why don't you kissed Sherry?", Claire asked while smiling. The Thompson siblings nodded in agreement.

"Be sure you two don't go too far!", Ace said, and earned a smack at the back of the head by Ark and Claire.

Steve and Sherry shrugged and faced each other. They looked at each other and slowly drew their faces together and kissed each other.

The girls squeal while Ark smiled.

Not too soon, an angry emo looking guy marched angrily at them, "STEVE! TASTE THE WRATH OF MY TWO FIST!"

They broke the kiss and Ace went to their front, "You'll never touch him!"

"Leon, calm down!", Claire pleaded.

"Dude, they love each other!" Ark informed his best friend.

Leon calmed down, "Alright, but no funny business!"

"Kissing doesn't count as funny business.", Ace teased while smirking.

Leon's right eye twitched, "ACE! I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT EVEN WHEN YOU'RE A GIRL!", and started chasing Ace.

"You'll never catch me, Rookie!", she teased while running away from him.

Ark sighed, "Sometimes, those two fight each other like siblings"

"I agree", they said in unison.

After that, they went back to Leon's house.

* * *

Yes, I used characters from other series as well!

Well, if they are errors, feel free to inform me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review as well. But no flaming, constructive criticism are acceptable.


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

There is going to be a surprise relatives of Ace Thompson!

* * *

While Ark was driving the car, Leon asked, "Did you buy new clothes for them?"

Before Ace and Claire could open their mouth, Ark spoke up, "Yes."

Ace and Claire's eyes widened and their jaw's dropped. Before they could speak, Leon replied, "I thought you three forgot it."

Ark smirked while the two sighed worriedly.

Steve and Sherry were asleep. The time they spent at the mall were tiring to them.

They stopped at the nearest gas stop since it was almost empty. As Leon went outside to do it, Ark's thought drifted to his plan.

Plan to buy clothes because his younger sister and Leon's wife were busy doing their "mission".

* * *

_Ark was outside the arcade when he spotted a familiar long blonde-haired woman observing the view._

"_Elza!", Ark shouted while waving his right hand._

_She looked up at the source of the voice and waved at him. She went to Ark and hugged him. Ark blushed in the process._

"_Aww, still blushing?", she teased._

_Ark sighed and pulled away and chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head._

"_So, what are you doing here? When will you two come home?", she asked worriedly._

"_We'll come home after my assignment," he replied, "and Ace and her friend are busy doing their match-make mission."_

"_A match-make mission, eh? Nice, but are you sure they're going to be okay?"_

_He nodded and smiled, "Yeah. They can handle themselves just fine."_

_A familiar short, black haired guy went to them. He's wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers._

"_Hey, Ark and Elza", he yelled while waving his hand._

"_Chad?", they asked in unison._

_He basically looked the same, except he had grown older and his body..._

_Ehehe, he gained more muscle, but not as bulky like Chris..._

_And more hotter than Leon... _

_Um, ahem!_

_He smiled, "Long time no see."_

_They nodded, "Yeah. So you're looking at Ace, right?", Elza smirked._

_Ark nodded in agreement, "We're fine."_

_Chad blushed in embarassment, "Um... yeah... Ehehe..."_

_Ark grinned, "She's here."_

_Elza smirked evilly, "And waiting for you..."_

_Chad blushed redder while Ark eyes widened._

_Elza had been influenced by her pervert sister when they became friends._

_Elza giggled, "Geez! I was only kidding!"_

_Ark cleared his throat, "After their mission, we'll return to Leon's house."_

"_So you two are visiting him?", Chad asked._

_He nodded, "Yes."_

_Elza blurted, "Can we come?"_

_Ark grinned, "Sure. But, can I ask you two a favor?"_

_They both nodded, "Sure", she said._

_Ark took a deep breathe, "Can you two buy some clothes for Sherry and Steve?"_

_They both smiled, "Sure, it's not a problem.", replied Chad._

_He sighed in relief, "Thanks. I knew I can count on you two."_

_Elza's smile widened, "Of course. Shall we go?"_

_He handed the "list" of clothes to buy and some money, "Here. This will help you."_

_She took it, "Thanks.", then pecked his right cheek, "See you later, Ark."_

_Chad waved and the two went to the department store._

_'Well, time to go back to the arcade.', he thought and re-entered the arcade._

* * *

Leon returned to the car, and luckily, Ark was now waiting.

"Shall we go?", he asked.

"Sure", answered Leon while yawning.

Then they drove to Leon's house.

* * *

Ace and Claire sighed in relief while sitting on a sofa. They will thank Ark later.

"Hey Ace, how did Ark bought the clothes?", Claire asked.

Ace shrugged, "I don't know. And it's absolutely no way he bought the clothes before. He's with us all the time.", she answered.

Claire nodded in agreement, "Yeah... by the way, where's the two lovebirds?"

She points at the stairs, "They're upstairs, sleeping. Both of them are pretty heavy, too."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Wait, you have visitors?", Ace asked.

Claire shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe something important?", she replied then went to the door.

"Who is it?", she asked.

"Claire, it's us, Elza and Chad!", a female voice replied back.

She quickly opened the door and let them in, "Hey! Come on in! Have a seat!"

They obliged and sat down on the sofa.

Out of nowhere, Ace glomped Chad, "Honey! I missed you so much!"

After she said that, while Steve and Sherry are now awake and about to go downstairs, their eyes widened.

This, of course, includes Leon and Claire.

"What did you say?!", they yelled.

"What? Is something wrong?", she asked while hugging Chad.

Ark sighed, "Let me tell you this straight... you didn't introduced yourself properly, right?", he said while sweatdropping.

She nervously laugh while scratching the back of her head, "Ehehe..."

Ark and Chad both sighed while shaking their head, "Typical Ace..."

"Is Ace really married?", both Sherry and Steve asked while going downstairs.

Ark nodded.

"Ace! Why didn't you tell me?!", both Sherry and Steve asked.

She grinned, "That's a secret."

All of them, except Ace, sighed.

"She loves to hide something.", Chad said while still hugging Ace.

"Yeah, and Elza and Claire are cousins!", she declared cheerfully.

Both Elza and Claire looked at her annoyingly, "Damn it, Ace."

Steve and Sherry's eyes widened.

"So that means... YOU'RE my half-sister, Ace?!"

"So that means... YOU'RE my half-brother, Leon?!", both Leon and Ace declared in horror while pointing each other.

Both Ark and Elza sighed in their immaturity, while Sherry and Steve chuckled at their immaturity.

Both Leon and Ace glared at each other, and after a while, it looked like there's a spark on their eyes.

Both Chad and Claire stood up, pulling their respective lovers away from each other, but they still had their glare glued on each other.

"I will get you someday...", they both whispered evilly.

Ark, Elza, Claire and Chad sweatdropped.

"Anyway, since everyone is here, how about a karaoke?", Claire asked.

Ace's face brightened up, "Of course! We have a lot of snacks!"

Leon's face also brightened up, "Okay, sweetie. Me and Ark are going to set up the machine."

"And I'll get everything that is needed!", Ace declared and went outside to grab everything.

And everyone did their own tasks.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the loooooooooong update! Real life had been pretty busy and I'm able to finished it now!

As always, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter 4... coming soon!

**P.S. Please tell me in a review or PM for the request of what character is going to sing! I really appreciate it! Oh, and there's no limits! :D**


End file.
